


Valentine's Day

by TwilightGalaxies



Series: Resident Evil: The Valentine Chronicles [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Classical Music, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Post-Resident Evil 5, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Humor, a little cliche, jackednotstacked, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightGalaxies/pseuds/TwilightGalaxies
Summary: This is the start of a series of romantic stories for Jill and Claire that I thought I would like to write! There is some sadness in them because these characters have gone through a lot. I felt it would be wrong for their fears and problems to go away just like that even for some fluff so I hope that and the sweetness came through without it being too saccharine sweet.These are going to be one shots of various points during Jill and Claire's relationship. It is loosely based on my main story called Resident Evil: The City of Ruin, but these one shots are going to be more like a mixture of my AU and the events of the games combined. :)Side note: In no way do I intend to romanticize alcohol addiction or trauma in these stories. Drawing from personal experiences, I included what addiction could do to relationships. Love to each and everyone no matter what may be going on in your life. Tangled Up In You by Staind/Aaron Lewis is the song if you would like to experience the read with the music! (The cover on YouTube by Pipes might provide a lovely female perspective for you too.)
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Series: Resident Evil: The Valentine Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728292
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series of romantic stories for Jill and Claire that I thought I would like to write! There is some sadness in them because these characters have gone through a lot. I felt it would be wrong for their fears and problems to go away just like that even for some fluff so I hope that and the sweetness came through without it being too saccharine sweet. 
> 
> These are going to be one shots of various points during Jill and Claire's relationship. It is loosely based on my main story called Resident Evil: The City of Ruin, but these one shots are going to be more like a mixture of my AU and the events of the games combined. :)
> 
> Side note: In no way do I intend to romanticize alcohol addiction or trauma in these stories. Drawing from personal experiences, I included what addiction could do to relationships. Love to each and everyone no matter what may be going on in your life. Tangled Up In You by Staind/Aaron Lewis is the song if you would like to experience the read with the music! (The cover on YouTube by Pipes might provide a lovely female perspective for you too.)

Claire twiddled her thumbs nervously as she walked around the store. It was a Saturday afternoon and she had just gotten off work so she was dressed in a black blouse with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. Her Terra Save work ID swung as she turned and she blushed upon realizing she had forgotten to remove it. Tucking it into her pocket she sighed as her gaze traced along the various jeweled rings and necklaces in front of her. 

Most couples felt an obligation on this day to get something special for their loved ones but for Claire she just wanted something that would represent more than just her love for that other special someone. Valentine's Day was more than just a day that celebrated love and consumerism. For Claire it was the day that marked a moment of time she would never forget. 

When she found out Jill wasn't dead. Valentine's day was the day when she saw those blue eyes that reminded her of the Pacific Ocean and a smile that made her safe just like it did her first night in Raccoon City. When Jill was returned to her, all of the grief and sorrow she had felt for so long had evaporated into thin air. Claire had lost a lot of faith in the fight when she thought Jill had been killed and a thick and heavy sorrow had overtaken her when Chris had first given her the news. But now she could breath again and soon her direction in life did not seem so aimless anymore. 

"Jill would laugh at you for overthinking this." Claire chuckled out brushing her short red bangs from her face as she sighed in her attempts to relax. This may be the single most important gift she was going to give so she had to pick the right one. For Jill Valentine the woman she loved so deeply. For Jill who she did not want to live without. 

Claire closed her deep blue eyes for a moment to catch her breath upon realizing she was going to have a panic attack if she did not calm her thoughts down. 

"Looking for something special?" A voice questioned and Claire opened her eyes realizing how odd she must have looked with her eyes closed while panicking in front of a jewelry display case. She paused as she took the saleswoman in knowing she probably suspected Claire's nervousness from a mile away.

The brunette in front of her appeared helpful and she had a calming presence likely in part perpetuated by her vanilla perfume, but Claire tried to focus on the prices nonetheless since Bio terrorism cleanup did not earn as much pay as one would expect. 

"No…" Claire breathed seeming to surprise the woman before she returned to her neutral expression.

"I'm looking for something she would like...it has to be beyond special and...very personal." Claire admitted with a pink blush sticking one of her hands into her pocket. 

"Could you help me?" Claire asked while biting her lip. 

"Of course dear, what does she like?" The woman asked with a growing smile as Claire went into an explanation as to what Jill's favorite things were. 

Upon realizing she had been rambling about Jill for 30 minutes, Claire silenced herself and blushed slightly at the amused grin the woman named Julia was giving her. 

"I might have just the ring you're looking for…" The woman said as she walked along the display cases and towards a different room. Watching her Claire paused when she returned with two black cases. 

Claire looked to the woman before she opened each of them and Claire raised a brow.

"Those look like they could be above my pay grade, how much?" Claire commented sullenly, looking at a ring which had a single sapphire embedded with diamonds and a crescent moon within it's center. The ring had a silver and black smoky texture around the rest of it whereas the second case held a matching ring with a ruby instead of a sapphire.

"A moon…?" Claire proceeded to question glancing at Julia.

"There are several phases of the moon like the transition of life and the crescent phases symbolizes a beginning... wouldn't this be the perfect occasion to express what could be the beginning of a new life together?" 

Claire mulled it over since she sounded convincing.

"You know that may be more fitting then I thought…" she said with a chuckle.

"They're 1500 each." Julia said with a slight frown before she offered a pearly white grin.

"But for Valentine's Day, why not bring that to 800." 

Claire's expression brightened even if her wallet did not seem as excited.

"You have a deal than Julia." Claire said with a slight smile once the 1600 dollar plus tax transaction took place. 

She held onto the bag with the rings as if she was carrying gold before she exited the store. Distinctly she wondered if Jill would demand she return the rings but she could only smile as she walked because she felt Jill deserved something nice. Truthfully as Claire walked she felt even the rings were barely scratching the surface to what Jill deserved. 

Driving around for a while in her black Jeep courtesy of her brother who had owed her a favor, she was deep in thought until she spotted an old vinyl record store. Stopping into the parking lot, Claire ignored a text from Moira as she walked in smiling upon seeing several classics such as the Beatles and Mozart. 

Shifting through records Claire laughed upon hearing some old songs from the 80s, a period of time that she enjoyed musically since classic rock tended to be her style. 

"Could this be love that I'm feeling... could this be love?" She heard Whitesnake's love song carry through the speakers and her finger stopped upon a record she had nearly missed. 

She knew Jill had an old record player that she had somehow managed to carry through apartment upon apartment and to their luck Chris had salvaged it. 

Claire breathed out at the slight pain in her chest recognizing it for what it was. Despite the joy and excitement she was feeling at staring at a Prince Record, the memory it stirred in her mind caused her heart to thump rapidly. 

"Jill...Jill it's me, what are you talking about?" Her own voice yelled out.

"It's only normal for us to have slumps Claire...but you're not handling this the right way." Jill's angered voice replied and yet her voice was a whisper since they were just outside Chris's apartment complex. 

"It's because I love you..." Claire said her voice slurring more than she realized. Seeing the saddened look on Jill's face she hiccuped and fresh tears began to leak from her face.

"I love you too but I cannot watch you destroy yourself. You need to go back to counseling." And it hit hard in her chest at remembering how she felt in that moment. At discovering that she was ruining their relationship because she couldn't put the drinks down even when she needed too. 

Claire sobered up quickly in that moment as she watched Jill walk away. She was dressed in her B.S.A.A. uniform and Claire wanted more than anything to grab her and hold her close. To kiss her goodbye before she left on her next mission just like the many others when she had to go on duty in their promised cause to defeat Umbrella once and for all. 

"Jill…!" Claire called out as her long red hair blew into her face. The brunette woman stopped and turned upon hearing her voice and she felt her heart plummet at the sight of pain that was in Jill's eyes. She had vowed long ago to help Jill through her pain and trauma and now she was becoming a cause of it. Swallowing up whatever else she was going to say Claire stopped in front of the B.S.A.A. agent. 

"Be careful and protect him for me." She said locking her gaze with Jill's.

"Always." She replied seeming to want to touch Claire but not wanting to push the boundaries they had established. Claire ignored the boundary in that moment and she grabbed Jill's hand before she squeezed it. It had been many days since they talked to each other because of their last fight. 

Their fights were usually explosive and short so this was the first time for either of them that the hurt and anger had carried over from one. She kept her grip on Jill's hand and she touched it to her face.

"Claire…" 

"I know." The redheaded woman responded glancing back up to Jill with watery eyes. 

"We're not giving up on this... I'm not giving up." She said in a soft whisper intertwining their fingers for a moment before she traced her hand up past Jill's forearm to her biceps which was covered by her uniform's sleek blue material. 

Jill appeared to soften and some of the anger faded as she pulled Claire into a hug. 

"You get me every time with that look and what you say to me." Jill said into her ear before she shifted from her warm and inviting hold which always made Claire feel invincible. 

"It's my special talent... softening up Jill Valentine." Claire chuckled out but it was short lived when she looked back into Jill's eyes. She had an unreadable and serious look in her eyes that sent chills down her spine. Jill only looked at her that way when she was going to say something she did not like.

"You've seen me at my worst…" Jill started tucking a strand of loose red hair from Claire's face since it was out of its usual ponytail. 

"And I am seeing you at your worst, but do you know how I feel right now?" Claire shook her head as she swallowed nervously feeling her panic rise since it felt as if they were a centimetre away from ending their relationship. The thought sent pain through her chest worse than any physical pain she remembers experiencing but she pushed it away to wait and hear what Jill had to say. 

Before Jill said anything else she tugged Claire into a kiss much like the first kisses they shared and she melted into it as their lips pressed against each other's. Jill grabbed her by her shirt's suspenders and Claire touched Jill's cold cheek realizing that the wetness she was feeling was Jill's tears. Surprised she opened her eyes only to be met by Jill's lips again as warm and inviting as she always was. She felt Jill pour her love and affection for her and she pushed back gasping slightly for breath upon the fourth kiss in a row. 

They were always intense with one another and Jill never seemed to hold back when it came to loving Claire Redfield. 

Stopping she heard Jill breathe with her and blushed since she knew Jill was not the biggest fan of the taste of beer. Those thoughts fled her mind when Jill opened up her eyes blinking upon noticing that Claire had loosened her hair from its ponytail during their entanglement. 

She backed away slightly and she ran her fingers through her messy brown hair but it only worked to further draw Claire to her. 

"Claire...go home and I will call you in the morning." Jill said with a small frown and the euphoria of their kisses lessened dramatically.

"But I want to be with you...I...I don't know how long you will be gone this time." Claire stuttered out looking to the woman she loved with desire and heartache. Jill had a tendency to inspire the most wonderful of feelings as well as the most difficult of feelings. 

Feeling Jill grab her arm gently she sighed understanding from what Jill had said in the beginning. She needed to give her space to work out their relationship. Feeling guilty for being pushy towards Jill, Claire's desire fizzled out and was replaced with respect that Jill cared enough to give her a call even if her girlfriend had shown up unannounced and drunk off her ass. 

"I love you Claire and I promise to return with your brother safe." Jill said squeezing her arm before she turned away calling a cab for Claire as she did so. Claire watched her girlfriend's darkening form helplessly for a moment before she accepted it, she trusted in Jill's word. 

Covering her bare arms Claire tried to push away the hole that she felt in her chest when Jill walked away. Leaning back into the wall behind her Claire watched her leave unaware that this was going to be the last time she was going to see her. 

She had listened to the Purple Rain album on repeat on Jill's record player that night upon taking in everything that Jill had said. That was the night she began to work on herself and sobriety, a road she hadn't realized would be a long one until much later in the future. 

Shaking away the somber memory, Claire tucked the record into her side before she plucked another which said Beethoven on the front of it. Despite the haunted memories she was certain Jill had, she knew she had a fondness for classical pieces. Pieces of which Jill knew how to play flawlessly to this day. 

It was a talent that had surprised Claire but had enamored her further with the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Thinking of one of the worst nights of her life was bittersweet to Claire in a way since it was another example of Jill's dedication to her. 

Even if Jill had not shown up when she expected, Jill had come back into her life still claiming to have loved and missed her while she was under the control of that monster Wesker. 

Jill had demons to face like Claire and they both suffered through them to this day but their commitment has yet to waver since. She blushed as she set the records onto the front desk since she had accumulated many while she had been lost in thought. Each were various albums she and Jill both liked and to her surprise each of them had a story contained in them. 

Stories like their first drive across the country and of many nights of Jill returning to Claire after missions around the world. Other stories contained joyful times while some told a story of pain and heartache. 

To her delight, her time with Jill was an accumulation of many good memories amidst the horrors they had been forced to endure to survive. 

Answering her cell, Claire piled the records and scores into the backseat with a grin when a familiar voice entered her ears. 

"Are you leaving me alone on Valentine's?" Jill's voice said but in a more flirty inflection that only Claire was able to experience.

"I'm surprised you know what day it is." Claire teased.

"I choose to only focus on the good days Angel." Jill replied as she took a sip from her coffee. She glanced at her appearance nervously as they spoke.

"I'm coming to the apartment and I have some surprises for you." Claire said knowing better than trying to fool a detective who probably already guessed that she was out shopping for her. 

"Is one of the surprises a new Glock? You shouldn't have." She heard Jill tease and she rolled her blue eyes as she got into her Jeep.

"You're like an extremely attractive and dangerous gun nerd." Claire snorted as she pulled out of the Record store's parking lot.

"You like it when I talk about guns and if you're driving hang up." Jill said and Claire's face warmed.

"What if I just like listening to your voice?" 

"Not a good enough excuse to get into a wreck. Especially with how you drive." Jill joked and Claire sighed dramatically slowing her Jeep's speed as a result.

"I've missed you." Jill said after a beat of silence as Claire set her phone on speakerphone. Claire felt a smile work its way on her face knowing Jill meant it since lately she's had to work more at the office. Her smile faded slightly at the thought of Jill being alone in their apartment until she remembered Leon and Rebecca had stopped by to visit a couple days ago.

"I love you." Claire eventually said never tiring of saying it. 

"I love you..." Jill replied, her breath sounding shaky which startled Claire.

"Jill, what is it?" 

"Just the memories that are attached with today... I'm fine." Jill sniffled and Claire empathically wanted to reach out to her even though she couldn't. 

"I'm almost home." Claire said happy to see their apartment building as she tumbled out of her Jeep and towards the apartment door. Scaling up the stairwell she pushed the key into the door before she opened it pausing upon seeing rose petals and wine on top of the piano. 

The wine looked to be untouched as Claire tossed her keys to an unused ash tray and she set the records down on the piano with a gentle toss. She traced the top of the black grand piano with her fingers. The piano took up a decent portion of their large studio apartment but it was a present from the B.S.A.A.'s latest director.

The smell of rose entered her senses and she turned just in time to catch Jill who was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with dark combat boots that she knew were her most comfortable. Touching the dark blue scarf on Jill's neck she met the blonde woman in a kiss as she pulled Jill into a tight embrace. 

She moved her hands down Jill's back aware of the various cuts and scars of pink that had never healed completely. It did not bother her and in Claire's eyes Jill was the most beautiful woman in the world. One of her hands ran through Jill's loose and soft ponytail as she licked her lips sitting on the piano's chair since Jill seemed determined to make up for lost time whenever they were together.

Finding herself on Claire's lap, Jill chuckled softly from above the redhead whose face was as red as the jackets she liked to wear. 

"That's one way of greeting me." Claire joked in a soft laugh kissing Jill's face before she moved to show her the records. 

"Are those…?" Jill gasped out moving to shift through them with delight on her features. Watching the obvious joy flicker through her bright blue eyes, Claire looked to the petals and to the wine. 

"Yes and... you're such a romantic Jill." Claire teased, enjoying teasing the blonde who blushed in reply. 

"You're the one who likes this kind of thing." Jill responded, lifting up a particular score with a growing smile in which Claire groaned quietly.

"I think you're the one doing the seducing." Claire commented as she watched Jill walk to the record player. She then moved her hand into the bag she had been hiding before nervousness got the better of her. Setting it to the floor where Jill would not see it yet she walked over to Jill before she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You got me Clair de Lune. Debussy is one of my favorites." Jill said as she set the record on the player and set the needle with a smile. She tilted her head to look at her partner as she moved to kiss Jill's shoulder. 

"I know it's not always easy for you to play…" Claire whispered as she rocked the taller woman with her gently. Jill closed her eyes as the piano flooded into the room and a calmness settled in her chest. She let out slow breaths as she took the music in and the feeling of Claire against her. Claire was a pillar of strength and a soothing warmth she had always been drawn too. 

She had never expressed how much she meant to her properly since her return back to life but Jill hoped to change that tonight. 

"That beautiful mind of yours is thinking a lot of thoughts." Claire whispered in her ear causing the older woman to shudder slightly. 

"Just about how thoughtful you are...Claire you…" Jill's sentence drifted when Claire moved her arms to turn Jill so she was facing her.

"I'm what?" Claire questioned with a blink a familiar look of affection showing up in her gaze as she stared at Jill. The look created a warmth to settle in her chest upon seeing the same adoration she remembers seeing whenever Claire would look at her in the beginning of their long and eventful relationship. Moments like these were moments Jill liked to savor and hold onto whenever her mind decided to bring up another horror from the past. 

"You made me lose my train of thought." Jill scoffed, earning a grin from Claire. Realizing what her smile meant she crossed her arms even when Claire set her hands on her waist.

"You were about to say something really romantic, weren't you Valentine?" Claire said knowingly leaning closer to her as Jill's expression shifted into faux innocence.

"I can say a lot without words." Jill rebuffed with a growing blush before she tried to kiss Claire's grin away but seeing this Claire moved away. 

"Let my playing express what I can't." Jill said and Claire moved her hands up Jill's sides as the record player played Clair de Lune for them again. Jill suddenly moved to stop the needle before she moved back towards Claire.

"You want to play something for me?" The redhead questioned with surprise smiling when Jill touched her cheek with the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes when Jill shifted to kiss her on the cheek.

Feeling Jill move from her grasp she opened up her eyes as Jill snuck over to the wine. She poured the red liquid into a glass for herself and settled onto the piano's bench taking a sip before she set it onto the top of the piano. She pulled out another bottle that Claire had missed and she shook her head playfully when she saw that it was non-alcoholic apple cider, the golden liquid sloshed as she tilted it and she smiled since it was Claire's favorite. 

Claire joined her at the piano and Jill poured her some cider before she flipped open the piano's cover. Claire moved to set her face into her open palm and she took a sip of the cider noticing quickly that Jill was trembling in front of the keys. 

“Jill?” Claire whispered out gently, setting the glass to the side before she shifted closer to her. Jill did not say anything and one of her bangs fell into her face as she touched her fingers to the white and black keys. Letting out a shaky breath Jill closed her eyes as she began to play and Claire sat enraptured when Jill whispered out some of the lyrics of the song she was playing. 

“You’re my world, the shelter from the rain…

you’re the pills, that take away my pain. 

You’re the light, that helps me find my way. 

You’re the words, when I have nothing to say.” 

The melody continued as Jill pressed her fingers to the keys and she kept her eyes closed as she sang more of the song.

“And in this world, where nothing else is true…

Here I am, still tangled up in you.

I’m still tangled up in you.”  
Tears stream down Claire’s face at the sound of Jill’s voice and she sucks in a breath when Jill opens up her eyes to look over at her. She sees a confidence settle in Jill’s gaze as she continues to express her feelings with the song. 

“You’re the fire, that warms me when I’m cold. 

You’re the hand, I have to hold as I grow old. 

You’re the shore, when I am lost at sea. 

You’re the only thing, 

that I like about me...” 

She could see tears dripping down Jill’s face and soon the song fades when Jill’s fingers stop their dance. Looking into similarly watered eyes, Claire moves to pull her into her hold kissing her face and head gently as Jill sobs quietly into her shoulder overcome with emotion. 

Feeling Jill tremble in her hold Claire’s tears fell onto her shoulder as she tightens their embrace on the piano bench. After several minutes of simply holding onto one another, she feels Jill pull away wiping at her tears as a small smile erupts onto her face. 

“Too romantic?” Jill asked with a laugh moving to thumb away some of Claire’s tears. Realizing what she must have looked like she found a tissue before getting one for Jill. The raw beauty of Jill's emotion hit her in the chest in a soothing manner and Claire knew this was yet another moment she would not forget. Claire bit her lip at the laughter bubbling in her chest and she shakes her head playfully at Jill. 

“How are we going to top this next year?” Claire said with pretend despair and Jill rolled her eyes playfully.  


“I know what I am going to top.” She heard Jill say and she glanced at the woman with a fresh blush on her cheeks which grew when Jill raised one of her eyebrows in a teasing manner. 

“Very subtle love.” Claire teased her eyes widening when Jill looked as if she was going to pounce on her. She refrained however and she simply grinned. 

“Hungry? And I mean for food?” Claire asked, shifting a bit with a visible blush at the flirty smile she was receiving. 

“Delivery?” Jill offered, as she lifted up her black cell phone and Claire nodded with enthusiasm. 

“Better than garlic pasta...as delicious as yours is because you’re the best chef there is.” Claire went on to say when she received a slight glare at her joke. Dialing the local pizza place, Jill nearly shoved Claire off the bench when she started to kiss her neck directly where one of Jill’s most sensitive areas were. 

Ordering a large pizza with their favorite toppings, Jill clicked off the phone giving Claire a teasing look when she went back to kissing her on the neck. 

“You trying to make me stutter on the phone isn’t cute.” She said, clearing her throat when Claire removed her lips from her neck. 

“But it’s so fun.” Claire whined quietly watching as Jill raised a brow that meant she wasn’t having whatever was happening. Sighing slightly Claire offered Jill a genuine smile that was void of her usual teasing or comedic twitches.

“Has today gone okay?” Claire asked as Jill’s pretend irritation flooded away from her expression. 

“Better than okay.” Jill replied tilting her head slightly upon hearing something hit the floor. 

“Aw shit.” Claire swore upon seeing the glass on the floor where her glass full of cider has fallen on the piano. 

“Careful.” Jill said standing to look for a rag to wipe off the mess. Grimacing Claire carefully picked up the larger glass pieces and she set them into a separate towel Jill had given her. 

Something caused Claire to pause and her vision unfocused after she glanced down to the back of her hand to see a bite mark. The image of a running zombie invaded her mind and the cold of the island caused her to visibly shiver. 

Noticing this shift in mood, Jill touched Claire’s wrist and she snapped her out of the flashbacks. Shakily she looked up to Jill who set away the dripping towel into a nearby laundry bin. 

“Come here, it’s okay you’re fine.” Jill whispered in a soothing tone pulling Claire into her arms and she felt Claire clutch her biceps tightening in response. 

“I’m sorry I…” 

But Jill immediately silenced her with a shush and she quieted as she kept her eyes shut. 

“Don’t be sorry...remember? That’s what you tell me every time. I’m here Claire.” Jill said rubbing her hand up and down Claire’s back trying to relax her tensed muscles. 

Claire let out several deep breaths as she took refuge in Jill’s humming and assurances. Finally feeling like she was okay to open up her eyes again she did so feeling Jill’s fingers tuck away strands of her hair as she brushed her fingers against Claire’s cheek.

“Thank you.” The redhead breathed as her grip on Jill’s arms weakened. She received a gentle nod of understanding that only a select few could give her. 

A knock at the door interrupted anymore they might have had to say and Claire nodded to Jill as she went to the door. Claire continued to clean the mess from her glass while Jill paid the woman at the door. 

The conversation was brief and she smiled upon seeing the large box which smelled divine. 

“Tonight we feast like Queens.” Claire joked out as Jill moved to set the white box onto their dining room table. Jill chuckled softly in reply as she moved to grab a slice squeezing it slightly to keep the topping from sliding off because of the extra cheesy goodness it had on it. 

“Do you feel like eating?” Jill asked after a beat of silence and Claire shook her head slightly, her smile wavering a bit before she picked it back up. 

“I will eat in a little bit...I have one last surprise actually.” Claire said feeling her heart pound hard against her chest as nervousness and anxiety settled in her stomach. She knew she was going to feel the after effects of her flashback and the anxiety was not helping it but the redhead knew that if she was going to do it she could not back out now. She knew what she hoped the answer would be but a small worry flitted in the back of her mind that Jill wasn’t ready. 

She knew Jill had an iffy view on marriage because of her divorced parents and Claire herself did not even know her own mother but she steeled her resolve when she saw Jill blinking over at her with curiosity. 

Stepping backwards Claire gave her a sheepish grin before she picked up the box that she knew had the correct ring in it. Pulling it from the concealed bag she watched as Jill set her food down her intense gaze softening as Claire walked over to her with the box behind her back.  


“I wanted to wear a suit and everything but I knew you would see it from a mile away so…” Kneeling down to her right knee, Claire licked her lips because of the sudden dryness trying to keep her hands from shaking as she moved to open the small black case to reveal the ring to Jill. 

Suddenly the words she wanted to say fled her and she panicked for a moment until Jill leaned down in front of her, catching her by surprise. 

“Will you marry me and take the name Redfield?” Claire asked her face reddening when Jill chuckled at the last part of her proposal. Tears watered in Jill’s clear blue eyes and Claire looked at her with hope and joy when she nodded her head with the brightest smile she’s ever seen. 

“Yes...and no to the last part.” Jill cried out allowing Claire to slip on the ruby moon engagement ring watching as the jewel glittered underneath their apartment’s fluorescent light. 

Before she could respond Jill wrapped her arms around Claire’s neck and she pulled her into a deep kiss. Reciprocating Claire pushed back just as hard as she kissed the woman she loved most in the world. Laughing with pure happiness, Claire kissed her again and again as they embraced each other on the floor. When Jill pushed her into the floor her red hair splayed across the rug and a deep warmth washed through her whole body and chest as her heart pounded like a drum. 

She groaned slightly at feeling the other box underneath her and she pulled it out before she pulled out the second ring which earned another smile from Jill. Letting Jill take it from her she slipped the sapphire ring onto Claire’s ring finger. 

Pearly white teeth greeted her before Jill moved to kiss her again. Smiling as love welled in her chest Claire loosened Jill’s hair from its ponytail taking in the sight of its messiness as it spilled onto Jill’s shoulder and back. 

She looked up at her fiance and she basked in her beauty before she spoke again.  


“I’m fine with becoming a Valentine.” Claire whispered out enjoying the sound of Jill’s laughter as they began their next journey together, the orange glow of the sun setting amidst the pink as it made its descent below the horizon with the promise of coming back tomorrow. 

The moon rose in a flourish of white light and darkened blues cascaded over the trees. The moonlight slipped through Jill and Claire’s apartment window as they ate, laughed, and spoke to one another with the exciting buzz of a prospect of a future replaced with love instead of fear.


End file.
